


A Sky Full of Stars

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Old Flames, Outdoor Sex, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Gavin reconnects with an old flame
Relationships: gavin magary/OC
Kudos: 6





	A Sky Full of Stars

Fastening the laces on her boots Mackenzie tried to figure out if tonight counted as a first date or if it was just her and Gavin picking up where they'd left off 15 years ago. The butterflies in her stomach certainly made it feel like a first date but then Gavin had always had that ability to make her knees feel weak. He only had to flash that boyish smile at her. Mac had anticipated the possibility that Gavin would ask her out and she’d had a prepared speech, which she had rehearsed countless times in her head, covering all the key points. That it wasn’t a good idea to retread old ground, it would ruin the friendship they’d built since her return to Millhaven, that she was still hurting from the separation with James. 

But when Gavin had come swaggering into the office as she looked over his business accounts, seemingly self-assured and asked if he could take her out on a date she found her body betraying her rational mind, her cheeks blushed and her heart beat faster as she said yes, she’d love to. Her heart had swelled at the relief which flickered across his face. Mac knew that an awful lot of Gavin's bravado was built on shaky ground that he was constantly looking for reassurance and validation.

A knock at the door startled Mac from her meditations. Jumping up from the bottom of the stairs she dove for the door in eagerness, resting her hand on the doorknob she took a calming breath as she opened the door and greeted Gavin. The soft glow of the hallway light cast across his face framing him beautifully. “Hey.” She breathed, caught a little off guard.

“Hey.” He smiled. “You ready?”

“Er yeah just give me one sec let me just say goodnight to Jessica.”

“Sure.” Gavin nodded.

Turning to head to the living room Mac rolled her eyes and chastised herself. Get a grip, she thought, you should be used to the sight of his face.

Mac made her way over to Jessica who was sitting on the floor by the coffee table playing chess with Casey, her babysitter. Mac leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jessica’s forehead. 

“Okay sweetheart,” Mac cooed, “you can stay up till 9, no later alright.”

“Yes, mom.” Jessica’s eyes remained fixed on the board trying to work out her next move

“Casey if there are any issues just call Grace and feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge.”

“Thanks, Mrs Stephens.” Mac had learned not to let the use of her married name cut her anymore.

“See you in the morning,” Mac said as she gave Jessica another kiss before whispering. “Knight to...” But Jessica cut her off.

“Mom no, that’s cheating, let me figure it out.”

Mac stood up straight, hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, okay just wanted to help.” She said as he backed out of the living room laughing quietly to herself. 

“Everything okay?” Gavin asked as Mac closed the door behind her and they made their way to his truck. 

“Yeah, Jessica found an old chessboard of mine so I’ve been teaching her, but we’re at the stage where I’m no longer allowed to help. Apparently.”

Gavin made his way over to the driver’s side. “Ah. Yeah, Nate is very much at that stage as well. Has been since she was about 5.”

Both climbed into the truck and Gavin turned the ignition. 

Gavin hadn’t told Mac where they were going, he simply advised her to wrap up warm. Making their way down the road they sat in silence for a while before Gavin pointed to the glove compartment. 

“Do me a favour and grab a tape out of there. Be nice to have some music.”

“Sure.” Mac thought nothing of it till she opened the compartment and saw there was only one tape in there, her mouth dropped when she recognized her handwriting on the case. Gavin was watching her from the corner of his eye. 

“Oh my God Gavin is this,” Mac snatched up the cassette, turning it over in her hands, her careful and clear script showing the song and artists and her artwork as a cover. “I can’t believe you kept this.”

“Of course I kept it.” He glanced at her smiling. “Most thoughtful gift I’ve ever had.”

Mac could feel tears prick in the corner of her eyes. Leaning across the cab she placed an arm across Gavin’s shoulders as she gave a peck on the cheek, his stubble rough but not unpleasant against her soft lips. They glanced nervously at one another, the atmosphere in the cab becoming thick and heavy with anticipation. Sitting back in her seat, Mac opened the cassette box and put the tape in the deck. She smiled with glee when the soft sounds of Blackbird by The Beatles wafted from the speakers.

“You always had the best taste in music.”

Mac leaned back in the seat and smiled at Gavin. “I think I know where you're taking me.”

***  
Gavin parked the truck and cut the engine so that the music would keep playing. Mac moved to open the door but Gavin laid a hand on her shoulder. “Just wait a sec, let me get everything sorted.”

Mac nodded and Gavin hopped out. Mac felt the truck move slightly as he lowered the tailgate as he stepped into the back. Looking through the window she watched as Gavin moved the plastic covering revealing blankets, cushions, and a picnic basket and set about rearranging everything. When he was done he looked through the window at Mac, smiling and beckoning for her to come out. Mac turned up the volume on the music and stepped out of the truck.

Gavin held his hands out to Mac who took hold of them for support as she put one foot onto the wheel and pushed herself up, swinging her other leg over the side of the truck and stepped into the flatbed. She stood staring out across the view before her, the view of the valley with Millhaven off in the distance and the forest stretching far and wide. The night air littered with bright stars. For the time in a long time, she felt like she was home. Mac cupped her hands together, bringing them to her mouth blowing hot air into them to warm them.

“You know the first time we did this it was summer.”

Gavin gestured for her to sit down. “Don’t worry I’ll keep you warm.” He said as he knelt to grab something from the picnic basket. “Hot chocolate.” He grinned, shaking the flask as he picked up two mugs.

Handing the mugs to Mac he sat down beside her, pulling a blanket over them before opening the flask. He poured them each a small portion of hot cocoa before closing the flask and laying it beside him as he took a mug from Mac, he held it out to toast. “To second chances?”

They clinked mugs. “Second chances.”, Mac whispered before taking a small sip, watching Gavin. She brushed her hair away from her face, “I remember for our other first here we had champagne.”

Gavin looked at her over his mug as he drank, gathering his thoughts. “Do you remember that first with fondness?”

Mac reached out a hand, caressing his cheek with her palm, “Of course I do.” 

Gavin looked away, somewhat embarrassed gathering his feelings before he looked at her again. “It’s just, you know it wasn’t my finest hour our break-up and I was worried that might have tarnished any memory you had of me.” 

Mac dropped her hand. “I can’t lie. It did for a little while, you accusing me like that in front of all my friends. But as time went on,” she shrugged. “I realized I hadn’t put a lot of work into us when I was at college. I let you carry that load a little too much.” 

“So you forgive me?”

Mac smiled warmly at him and leaned forward to give a chaste kiss on the lips. “Yes.” She said as she pulled apart, his hazel eyes seemed to ignite with a desire she hadn’t seen nor felt in a long time. 

Finishing her cocoa Mac placed her mug on top of the roof of the cabin before shuffling down to lie on her back to look up at the stars. Gavin drained his mug, placing it alongside hers before also moving to lie on his back beside her. Silence fell between them again, the sounds of the forest mingling with the music from her mixed tape.

“Any chance of spotting a shooting star do you think?” She asked as she looked over at Gavin he was watching her intently. 

“Possibly. Although it’s been a while since I did some stargazing.”

“I assume then you’re still hopeless with the constellations and their names.”

Gavin looked to the night sky, pointing to random clusters of stars. “Oh yeah, the erm, the skid bucket, and the onion.”

Giggling Mac turned on her side, sitting up one arm as she took hold of Gavin’s hand, drawing out the constellations. “You mean Cetus and Orion.” She looked down at him, her long auburn hair falling around her face, there’s eyes locked on one another as she let go of his hand. “Guess I wasn’t a very good teacher.”

Gavin moved to mirror her position, reaching out to brush her hair from her face, his palm resting against her cheek, his voice was low and husky when he spoke “No. I was just distracted by something else."

Mac's breath hitched, closing her eyes when Gavin lightly ran his thumb across her lips before his hand shifted to rest at the nape of her neck. His hot breath tickled her lips before he laid his mouth on hers. The sharpness of his stubble against her skin was in stark contrast to how soft and tender his kiss was as if he was asking for permission to deepen it. Mac's answer came in the form of her hand fisting his jacket, pulling him closer. It was all the invitation Gavin needed as he rolled her onto her back, conscious to straddle her hips to keep his weight off her. 

The feeling of Gavin on top of her caused Mac to moan into his mouth. It had been so long since she felt desired like this and if she could engage her rational mind, to tell herself why this was too much too fast she would have ignored it. Unzipping his jacket she pushed it from his shoulders and they broke apart, panting as he sat up to remove the item, while she worked on removing her own. Gavin’s mouth was on her again in an instance as his hand slipped under her shirt, she gasped at his cold touch against her warm skin.

“Sorry.”

“‘S okay,” Mac mumbled in pleasure. “Don’t stop. But the first time we did this it was also summer.” They smiled at one another, sharing the joke as the memory of that night shone brightly in their eyes. Gavin returned his lips to hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as his hand under her shirt drifted upwards. 

When he ran the pad of his thumb over the delicate lace of her bra, teasing her sensitive bud, Mac grabbed his thick lush hair, running her slender fingers through it. It felt so good to have him close to her, him touching her like this but she wanted more of him. Letting go of his hair she ran her hands down the length of his muscular and toned body, stopping when she reached his belt buckle. 

Taking the hint Gavin pulled his hand out from her shirt and sat up slightly as he worked on unbuttoning Mac’s pants. Without being told Mac lifted her hips to make it easier for him to pull down her pants and underwear and when he slid a finger into her folds, his thumb massaging her clit, Mac let out a soft groan at his touch. She knew it wouldn't take much to bring her to the edge, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd been touched like this, with care and love. 

"Gavin." She pleaded as she pushed his jeans off his hips. 

Not needing to be told twice Gavin removed his fingers from inside her and rested his weight on his arms, placing them either side of Mac's head, they looked intently into one another's eyes with Mac holding his length as she helped guide him into her. She was tight and wet and Gavin buried his face into her neck muffling his groans. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her mouth close to his ear Mac whispered. "It's been a while." She suddenly felt self-conscious. 

Lifting his head to look at her Gavin spoke quietly. “We don’t have to...”

But Mac covered his mouth with her hand, silencing him. “Just be gentle, okay.” 

He nodded, smiling kindly which made his eyes sparkle, and his cheeks dimple. Mac realized for the first time how much she’d missed him. Falling for him came so easily to her, he always was the most handsome man she’d ever known. 

Gavin shifted his weight slightly, so he could lean more on one side to free up a hand. Taking hold of Mac’s hand he kissed her fingers tenderly as he slowly rolled his hips back and forward. “Whatever you need.” He whispered, letting go of her hand so he could once mare slip his own underneath her shirt, his fingers dancing across her skin before he began palming her breasts.

Mac’s eyes rolled back in her head and she arched into him. “Fuck. Gavin.” She panted, she was suddenly desperate to touch him, to feel his skin against her fingers, reaching down she slipped her hands into his jeans, grabbing at his ass. Gavin let out a groan. 

“You always had the best bum of all the boys.” Mac smiled when soft chuckles shook Gavin’s body at her confession. Pressing her lips to his ear, her voice laced with desire as she spoke. “I used to love watching you play baseball, your ass in those tight, white trousers, bent over the plate, so pert. Mmm. Could just take a bite” She whispers, taking his lobe between her teeth.

Gavin hissed, his head resting against her shoulder. “Jesus Mac.” He panted as he increased his pace. “Fuck. Mac. You feel so good.” 

Moving his hand from her breast, sliding it down her torso he slipped his fingers between her legs and started massaging her clit, Mac let out a strangled cry. Smiling to himself Gavin covered her mouth with his, kissing her like he wanted to devour her, capturing her moans and mews as she reached the climax of her orgasm. His own soon followed and he collapsed on top of her, both panting heavily. Gavin enjoyed the feeling of being held in Mac’s arms as they calmed their breathing. 

Stroking his hair, Mac placed a kiss on his cheek, breathing in the scent of him, pine cones, and soap. Looking up at the night sky her vision slowly came back into focus as she watched the stars, she smiled as she saw a shooting star pass overhead, closing her eyes she made a wish. 

Mac gently nudged Gavin to rouse him. "Hey. You missed it."

"Certainly didn't sound like I missed it."

Mac burst into fits of laughter. "I mean a shooting star, you idiot." 

“Oh.” Gavin lifted himself and smiled down at Mac, slowly pulling himself out of her. “Nice to know I still have it.” He bragged, tucking himself back into his underwear, and redoing his jeans.

“God.” Mac cried out with mock exasperation as she pulled up her pants and underwear. “You’re such a bloke sometimes.”

“With a fine ass though.” Gavin picked up a blanket and as he laid down on his side next to Mac covering them both with it as he continued poking fun at Mac. “Have you been ogling me the whole time you’ve been back then.”

“Obviously,” Mac said grinning, turning to face him. “I hate seeing you go, but boy, do I love watching you leave.”

“Well, now I feel all self-conscious.” Gavin jokes. “Every time I’m around you from now on, all I will be thinking about is you checking out my ass. And what happens if you find another ass you like more.”

Giggling Mac pushed Gavin onto his back, kissing him to shut him up. “Yours has always been the ass for me.” She said when she broke the kiss.

“Promise?” Gavin asked smiling, as he slid an arm around Mac’s waist.

“Promise.” She whispered as he rested her head on his shoulder, making sure they were both covered with the blanket.

Gavin placed a kiss to Mac’s temple as she snuggled closer to him. As silence fell over them, for the first time they noticed the music was no longer playing, the only sound was the forest and their soft breathing. And as they lay there in one another's arms, happy to have found each other again, a second shooting star passed by overhead.


End file.
